


The Warmth You Bring

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a snake too, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Snake Cuddling, Snakes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there is literaly zero plot just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Aziraphale surprises Crowley by shifting into a snake one day. So much cuddling ensues.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	The Warmth You Bring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariha_Sama1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariha_Sama1/gifts).



> I wrote this for one of my readers who wanted to see the boys as snakes! So here it is! Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Also! I have an Instagram now! It's 'icarrydeathonmywings', same as here! Come talk to me!

It was a warm day. Those were Crowley’s favorite days, even if he never admitted it. If anyone were to ask he’d say his favorite days were the rainy ones… doom and gloom and other demonic reasons or whatever. But in reality, he loved to curl up in the sunspots sunny days brought on, especially as a snake. The absolute best was when Aziraphale left a sweater out, and the sun happened to shine on it just right, causing it to warm up. Crowley could curl up for hours enjoying the warmth and the smell of Aziraphale.  


Though, sometimes he did find he was lonely. Just a little. It wasn’t that cuddles were nice, no, cuddles were vile and terrible but very warm and comforting and just a little enjoyable when Crowley thought about it. It was just that being a snake, which was quite nice, didn’t allow Crowley to be so fully enveloped in a good cuddle. He could cuddle someone but that someone couldn't really cuddle him back. Not that he wanted that. What he could do, was curl up in the sleeve of Aziraphale’s sweaters while the angel was still in them, or wrap around his neck.  


He wished that they both could experience the comfort that came with sunbathing. On occasion, the demon thought he could see Aziraphale glancing over at him forlornly, but that was probably a trick of the light.  


Or, that’s what Crowley thought until he was perfectly curled in Aziraphale’s sweater on a wonderfully warm day. His scales caught the light, making the back look deep blue, purple and green and the red look like fire. Drifting in and out of sleep, there was no need to pay attention to his surroundings, especially not with Aziraphale just in the room over.  


There was absolutely no way to predict a brilliantly white boa constrictor with the brightest blue eyes, slithering up beside the demon. The rustling caught his attention, so, lazily, he picked up his head, only to be greeted by another snake, “What the fuck!” was shouted in his head, usually no one could hear him in there.  


“My dear!” A voice said back, “There is no reason for you to be so loud!”  


If Crowley had eyelids he would have blinked, “ _ Aziraphale _ ?! You’re a bloody snake!”  


Snake Aziraphale bobbed his head a little, in what could have been a nod. It looked uncomfortable like he wasn’t so used to the way this new form moved. Probably wasn’t since Crowley had never seen him in as anything other than a human (variations of that human form, sure, he’d seen lots of those).  


“I was rather hoping to join you.” Aziraphale suggested hesitantly, “You looked awfully warm and I-”  


“‘Course you can, angel. Didn’t know you could do this.” The whole conversation was in their minds, there was no way to talk out loud when your form didn’t have vocal cords. Crowley wiggled a bit, making it easier for Aziraphale to slither over to him, hesitantly curling up, tangling their bodies together in such a way that, if their colors weren’t so glaringly different, it’d be impossible to tell where one started and the other ended.  


Crowley’s first thought was, ‘Oh-’ followed by static, that may have been translated to something like, ‘this is the best thins I’ve ever felt, how is he warm as a snake? This is the most comfortable I’ve ever been, I can’t believe we haven’t done this sooner, I may as well discorporate now-’  


“Dear?” Aziraphale’s voice cut through his thoughts, “I asked if this was alright?” The angel's head tucked right under Crowley's.  


“Ngk- yes. Good- I- good.” The demon lowered his head down, letting it rest gently on Aziraphale’s, like he was protecting him (and he certainly was, thank you very much).  


They fell into silence, Crowley once more drifting in and out of sleep before he finally said, “I didn’t know you had any other forms besides your human one.”  


“Yes, well, I wasn't sure. I’ve been practicing.”  


Crowley's tail flicked just a little bit, “You… practiced?”  


“I didn’t want to say I could do it and then not be able to. Nothing is worse than not being able to perform.” If Crowley were human, he would’ve blushed deeply. He wondered if Aziraphale made jokes like that on purpose or if he was unaware of the innuendos his words sometimes carried. Probably the first, the bastard.  


“It’s uh, it’s nice,” Crowley mumbled, somehow curling a little tighter to Aziraphale, letting out a soft contented hiss as he did. This really was perfect. The pair fell silent then and drifted off until night fell when they got a little bit too cold.  


Things continued like that. Whenever Aziraphale got the chance, he’d cuddle up with Crowley while they were both snakes. It really was more than Crowley could ever have asked for, being able to curl up with Aziraphale, in Aziraphale’s sweaters right in the sun. Crowley also liked being outside, on the rocks right by the flowers. It was selfish reasons, really. The way the sun bounced off of Aziraphale’s scales, turning them into little pearls made the demon’s heart skip a beat. Inside was nice, of course, it was, but there was nothing quite like getting sunlight without the window filtering it.  


Crowley had untangled himself from his Aziraphale and shifted back to his human cooperation. Aziraphale stirred, looking up at the other with his head cocked to one side, and in his head asked, “Why did you get up? I’m cold now.”  


Crowley laughed, “You’re cold-blooded, you're always cold.” He argued.  


Using his mind, Aziraphale made a soft, ‘hrumph’ noise while picking his head up even more. When he did, his head lined up perfectly with one of the delicate purple hosta flowers. Never in Crowley’s existence had he moved so fast to grab his phone and take a picture. Aziraphale was beautiful, he was adorable and Crowley loved him so fucking much, “Love the hat, angel. Suits you.”  


Aziraphale shifted back, smile almost as blinding as his scales, “Thank you, dear boy.” He leaned over, pressing a kiss to Crowley’s cheek, “Now let’s go inside, hm? I want tea.” Climbing to his feet, Aziraphale headed back to the house, glancing over his shoulder at Crowley once as he disappeared inside.  


Crowley watched him go, his heart full of happiness and love. The moment Crowley was alone, he made the home screen of his phone the picture of Aziraphale. For a while, he stared at it, smiling gently. Their lives since the apocalypse that didn’t was more than Crowley had ever dared dream. It was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this story! If you did please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
